<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё в тебе — от лиса by picasonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546128">Всё в тебе — от лиса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya'>picasonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/picasonya/pseuds/picasonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Смеяться уже не хочется, хочется протяжно-долго улыбаться, и Азра, будто читая его мысли, улыбается так, что от улыбки этой щемит в груди, будто в сердце распустился огромный подсолнух. Альназар толкает позолоченную дверь — тяжёлая, шуршит о пёстрый махровый ковёр внутри комнаты. Азра ступает внутрь точно дивный лис — мягко, бесшумно, с грозящим затаённым озорством на дне опаловых глаз, влеча Илью за собой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё в тебе — от лиса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вы можете наведаться ко мне в твиттер за разбором некоторых моментов по этому фанфику и пейрингу и вообще: https://twitter.com/picasonya</p>
<p>действие идёт по апрайт концовке джулиана, спойлеров нет, так что в принципе это можно считать как сравнительную аушку, в которой действие происходит во время маскарада.</p>
<p>пейринг илья/мс тут не основной, но он есть.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самом воздухе звенит танец. Озорной, горячий, кипящий, бурлящий, неимоверно страстный, такой, которому хочется поддаться и искриться в нём до изнеможения, чеканя бойкие ритмы под переливы фидели и гитары. Джулиан целует mc быстро, неуловимо, прежде, чем она упархивает из его рук, взмахивая подолом цветастой юбки, безудержно смеясь.</p>
<p>Илья не думает, потому что мысль в его голове плавятся с завидной быстротой и стремительностью, растворяясь в его голове и крови. Его глаза пытаются найти белокурую макушку, чуть ниже, чем он сам — он всегда замечал его в толпе, особенно сейчас, когда на празднике, пахнущим весельем, гранатами, сусальным золотом и фруктами, Деворак улавливает шлейф сандала и сушёного инжира.</p>
<p>Джулиан подходит, подлетает сзади, касается <i>его</i> скулы рукой в тонкой перчатке, поддевая серебрящуюся платиной кисточку на маске — Азра оборачивается, улыбаясь, поднимая подбородок.</p>
<p>Илья не ведёт счёт, сколько танцев они станцевали и сколько могут станцевать ещё. Азра флиртует с ним, и Джулиан флиртует в ответ — к своему неимоверному удовольствию и улыбке, растянувшейся от уха до уха.</p>
<p>Альназар крепко хватается за его ладонь и озорно шепчет:</p>
<p>— А где mc?</p>
<p>— Кто её знает, — Джулиан пускает смешок, заворачивая в очередном па себя и Азру. — По секрету, я видел, как она целовалась с Надей, — шепчет Илья прямо в его ухо, не видя лица.</p>
<p>— Ох, — смеётся Азра, твёрдо щёлкая каблуком атласных туфель. — Секреты я хранить умею.</p>
<p>Возможно, Илье лишь показалось то безнадёжное отчаяние, которое он услышал в этой фразе. Мельком, совсем не прислушиваясь — они же на празднике, ночь Маскарада никогда не бывает грустной. По крайней мере, для него?</p>
<p>Джулиан даже не успевает опомниться, когда белокурая катастрофа хватает его за руку, не смотря на стройный бокал чего-то искрящегося в его руке, и шампанское едва ли не оказывается на белоснежном подоле мантии Азры под его, Джулиана, смех.</p>
<p>— Куда мы идём? — чуть запоздало спрашивает Деворак, когда его чуть толкают вперёд.</p>
<p>— Сюрприз?</p>
<p>Они в этом коридоре едва ли не одни, и аромат шафрана, запрятанный в белых прядях, становится отчётливее и всё пьянее бьёт в голову.</p>
<p>Джулиан не удерживается, останавливается, целует ямочку на правой щеке, сжимая руку, которая держит его ладонь.</p>
<p>— Ты никогда не был терпеливым, — слышит он, когда Азра выдыхает в его губы.</p>
<p>Смеяться уже не хочется, хочется протяжно-долго улыбаться, и Азра, будто читая его мысли, улыбается так, что от улыбки этой щемит в груди, будто в сердце распустился огромный подсолнух. Альназар толкает позолоченную дверь — тяжёлая, шуршит о пёстрый махровый ковёр внутри комнаты. Азра ступает внутрь точно дивный лис — мягко, бесшумно, с грозящим затаённым озорством на дне опаловых глаз, влеча Илью за собой.</p>
<p>Двери захлопываются, и на столе вдруг внезапно оказывается стеклянный графин с золотисто-рыжей жидкостью, по цвету пугающе напоминающей Джулиану ихор. Азра больше не шутит — он осторожно-молчалив, разливая по золотым чашам переливающийся напиток.</p>
<p>— Я чувствую в тебе что-то, Илья, что меня пугает.</p>
<p>— Пугает? — <i>дурацкая</i> ухмылка с его лица не смоется ни за что, ни, кажется, даже если Азра проткнёт его кинжалом, который он всегда (о, Джулиан знал, что всегда) носит с собой.</p>
<p>Альназар открывает крохотный флакончик с чем-то бесцветным и вливает его в чашу Джулиану.</p>
<p>— И что же это?</p>
<p>Азра выдыхает и поднимает уголки губ, будто отвечая на оба (и один из них — немой) вопроса.</p>
<p>— Сюрприз?</p>
<p>Они делают первый глоток вместе, глядя друг другу в глаза. В ногах (то ли от танцев, то ли от сиреневого перламутра в глазах напротив) чувствуется дрожь и гудение, и Джулиан садится на кровать, притягивая Азру ближе к себе.</p>
<p>Прохлада органзы и шёлка обволакивает его лицо, когда чужие пальцы вплетаются в рыжие пряди, развязывая шёлковую ленту маски. Илья хочет сделать то же самое и с его маской — встаёт, поддевает, отбрасывает на пол, аккуратно притрагивается к золотым пуговицам, безмолвно спрашивая, можно ли.</p>
<p>Альназар не говорит ничего, только ставит чашу на столик и кладёт свою руку сверху.</p>
<p>Илья шепчет что-то Азре, и в его голове оятся мысли, мол, вот он я — Илья, смотри, я перед тобой, и я готов — готов любить тебя, только скажи. Только позови. Только разреши.</p>
<p>На полу оказывается его пиджак, кожаные перчатки и полупрозрачный верх Азры, когда Джулиан оказывается подмятым крепкими руками Альназара, которые будто превращают его тело в пряный воск.</p>
<p>— Это очень сильное чувство в тебе, — шепчет юноша с волосами ярче полярной звезды. — Неимоверно.</p>
<p>— Я, — Джулиан едва ли не выкрикивает, осекаясь, уже срываясь на шёпот, — Я понял. Понял, что такое любовь, понимаешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>— Когда разберёшься в себе, Илья, когда будешь готов <i>полюбить</i>, тогда и возвращайся.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Джулиан бросился к двери.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>— Но это <i>ты</i> уходишь. Опять.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Азра покачал головой, закрыв глаза.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я думал, что слишком много крови пролилось по моей вине, чтобы осознать, но…</p>
<p>Азра моргает, прогоняя странное наваждение, и говорит:</p>
<p>— Эта кровь давно смылась твоими слезами.</p>
<p>Целует Илью в губы, убирая длинную прядь с его лица.</p>
<p>— Я готов. Понимаешь? — шёпот Джулиана тяжело надрывный.</p>
<p>Азра усмехается ему в губы, и рыжеволосый чувствует щёкот белых ресниц на своём бледном лице. Последний поцелуй становится глубже, и Джулиан начинает чувствовать что-то неладное, что-то непонятное, но что случалось с ним тысячи раз до этого.<br/>Ощущение бесконечно тепла внутри груди сменяется тянущим сонным желанием на подкорке сознания, когда Альназар целует его в лоб, оглаживая его скулу большим пальцем.</p>
<p>— Ах ты, — Джулиан закрывает глаза, смеётся и протяжно мычит себе в губы, — Азра, хитрый пёс, это твоих рук дело.</p>
<p>Альназар опускает брови, не прекращая улыбаться, и смотрит на Илью так, что от этого взгляда металлический стержень внутри плавится и тут же застывает. Он хватается за плечо мага, некрепко, чтобы ненароком не оставить следов, и смотрит серьёзно. Веки становятся всё тяжелее.</p>
<p>— Я готов, Азра, — повторяет Джулиан едва различимым шёпотом.</p>
<p>И только когда глаза закрываются окончательно, Илья слышит над своим ухом пугающе-отчётливый шёпот.</p>
<p>— Только <i>я</i> к этому не готов.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>над последней фразой задумывалась больше всего, думала, как стоит её написать - что азра не готов к тому, чтобы его любил джулиан, или наоборот, что он сам не готов любить илью. в итоге решила остановиться на этом варианте, потому что азра сам не может понять, что именно он имеет в виду.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>